Passions Willing
by SecretBeauty-NM-LM
Summary: Rated M for good reason. Reads like a Romance Novel. One shot. Snape/OC. Intense.


'Passions Willing'

By: PassionsSlave24

"Good evening Severus," Willow greeted.

"Evening Professor," Snape replied.

"Oh, please! Call me Willow, I think we're good enough of friend to do that," she smiled.

She entered the damp dungeon.

They had planned earlier the other day to grade papers together seeing as they were the last two in the castle and it would be better company than grading in summer holiday solitude. Normally, Severus would have quickly put down any such notion, but as he watched her enter, he knew why he hadn't disagreed. He would have been a fool. She was tall for a woman (though she only came to his shoulders), slender but generously curvy (though her robes hid much; which just made his hands itch with yearning…); but above all, she had long, wavy golden brown hair with dark blue eyes.

"I'm glad you could make it," he said. She looked at him slightly confused; it was so unlike his character to say such a thing.

"Thank you," she responded, conjuring up a chair and taking a seat at the front of his desk. He took his seat. She pulled out a stack of papers and a quill and started in. Severus on the other hand sat and looked at her for a bit more.

She had little quirks that made his lip twitch into a smile. Every so often she would run her hand through her hair to push it back making him long to do the same. She would bite her bottom lip in concentration making him wonder what they would taste like. Probably sweet, like honey. He burned to find out.

Willow looked up into his darkened eyes. "Severus?"

She broke his thoughts. Damn.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you alright? You seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine, thank you," he gave a small reassuring smile.

They looked at each other a little longer before she set back to her work. Ugh! That was it! He had to do something. Being this close to her and doing nothing was torture in itself. He looked over at the fireplace. With a flick of his wand he set a fire. After a few moments the place warmed up but not as much as he would have liked. He flicked his wand again, turning the heat up a bit. Finally she shifted to remove her cloak.

"Here, let me get that for you," he got up to assist her with her cloak like a gentleman. Gentleman…oh how far was that from the truth. "Thank you," she smiled. "It got warm in here rather fast didn't it?" she laughed. Her laugh was like a beautiful melody.

"It could get warmer," he eyes flashed dangerously. He decided to leave the statement open ended. When she looked at him quizzically he broke in, "Would you care for a drink?" he offered. "I have brandy, port, wine."

"Wine sounds nice, thank you."

He bit his tongue, keeping himself in check. Great, now her lips were going to taste like _his _wine. He swirled her glass and handed it to her. She took a sip and closed her eyes, savoring the taste.

"Mmmm."

He bit his tongue to suppress a growl of desire.

She opened her eyes into his. "Severus? Are you sure-"

She was cut off as he leaned down and gently met her lips with his.

"Severus, I-"

"Shhh," he breathed against her lips.

He deepened their kiss, wrapping his arms around her. When he felt her go limp in his arms he nearly went over the edge. He brought her up to lean against him, urging her lips to part with the gentle, yet commanding force of his tongue. As he explored her sweet tasting mouth, she moaned into him. He roughly guided her over to a desk where he laid her down before positioning himself over her on it.

He brushed a hand through her hair, taking in its soft feel. "I've waited so long for this," he caressed the side of her face.

"For what?" she teased.

"For this," he reached down and cupped her.

She let out a moan.

With skilled hands he began to work away at the laces of her robes.

Burning with desire, she too began to clumsily work at his. Removing his cloak, she reached the tunic underneath and pulled it over his head. She sucked in a breath as a spasm went through her at the sight of his chest. It was a piece of artwork. Beautifully sculpted, she ran her hands from his strong shoulders, over his hardened nipples (he sucked in a breath) to the waist of his pants.

She toyed with the laces as he kissed her neck. When he felt her tug on the loosened fabric and slowly slide her hands downward to grip him, he moaned in her ear. "By Merlin, are you trying to kill me?" he took her hands and moved them away with his. She smiled and began to work her way back down. He stopped her again. "I'll be done with your first stroke darling," he nibbled at her ear. She took his face in her hands and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs.

"I've wanted this for a while too," she confessed. "When I was alone in my bed, tossing and turning and burning, it was you I saw. I even had a little 'friend' help me," she smiled.

"You mean this?" he removed a small round vibrator from her robe pocket. She laughed. "I hate it," he threw it against the wall. "From now on, you're to _come _to me," his smiled turned devilish. She gasped as he quickly de-robed her in one strong tug and removed his pants the rest of the way.

Her eyes grew big at the site of his throbbing erection. She looked over him once more and almost came at the sight. He was all that was a man. "Merlin, I need you now!" she cried.

His wicked smile grew. "Not so fast, little one." He started at her jaw line and began kissing his way down. Her breasts weren't over generous, but they were perfect to him. Each just big enough to fit in his hand. He took one taught nipple into his mouth while massaging the other with his thumb and forefinger. Her hips rose up. "Are you trying to kill _me_?" she cried. He moved his hand downward before asking, "Have you done this before?" She shook her head, too breathless to speak. Slowly he entered a callused finger into her silky heat. Watching her reaction he entered another, beginning to stroke. She gasped and moaned his name. "Open more for me," he breathed in her ear. Slowly she spread for him. Placing either hand on the sides of her face, he prepared her and himself. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you," he assured, brushing the tear away with his thumb.

Slowly he entered her. He waited until she got used to the feel of him before pushing further. His breathing was ragged. "Merlin, I didn't know you felt so good," he soon came to her barrier. "This will only hurt for a second," he stroked her face. He pushed through, his kiss capturing her cry. He stilled, letting her rest. When her hands began to explore him, he began to push further yet.

She tightened around him causing them both to moan in ecstasy. She ran her hands down his back, over his taught buttocks to cup him from behind. He groaned. "I'm not coming without you, dearie. I was going to save this for next time but since you're so eager," he reached down to take her feminine center. She cried out as she finally came.

"Again," he massaged more and she did.

"Again!" he commanded, she did again.

He couldn't endure anymore. Losing all restraint, he pushed in and out roughly, seeking to lose himself. With an animal cry he felt his release before collapsing.

It was a few minutes before either could speak. "Thank you," she smiled up at him, running a hand through his hair. "No, thank you," he kissed her.


End file.
